Leap Of Faith
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: Castle & Beckett take a leap of faith. May contain alternate reality elements. Please read and leave constructive reviews. The story is half done. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Leap of Faith

Characters: Rick Castle & Kate Beckett (couple); also features Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery, and Jim Beckett. May feature others from episode 2.13 Sucker Punch as well.

Authors: Lisa M. (castlefanlisa) and Sarah M.  
Rated: K+ or the equivalent of PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, we just borrowed them. They belong to ABC and their respective owners.

Note: This story is a romance and may have some alternate reality elements. Please leave constructive feedback. Thanks!

**

She couldn't believe the man who had hired people to kill her mother was dead…and she'd been the one to kill him. She felt Castle's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him. She didn't care that there was blood all over her hand or that she couldn't stop shaking from all the tears she had shed.

"Kate," Castle said as he took her other hand, "let me help you."

She took his offered hand and stood up, still shaky. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet so she let him lead her to the bathroom.

Once there, she finally spoke, but it didn't sound like her even to her own ears. "I killed him. I can't believe I killed him. I let her down by doing that, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. You stopped him from hurting me. I'm sorry you didn't get any more clues as to who was behind your mom's murder from him."

"Don't be sorry. We got something. I won't stop looking for the people that killed her…and I want you to be there when I do."

"Of course. I'll be right beside you, I promise." He took her bloodied hand and ran it under the warm water from the sink and gently scrubbed it with soap. He smiled then and said, "There, all better."

She half-smiled. "You're probably used to cuts from when Alexis was little, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen plenty of them." He stopped and noticed she was still shaking but he waited for a cue from her before he did anything.

"I really want to get out of these clothes. I've got extras in the duffel by my desk. Would you get them for me, please?"

"You bet. I'll be right back….if you're going to be okay?"

She nodded yes and waited for his return.

A few minutes later, he came back carrying the duffel and handed her its contents. "Here ya go, Katie."

She laughed. "There's only one person who calls me that, you know….my dad."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Rick. It's okay I don't mind. Actually, I kind of like it."

He waited for her to change, but nearly choked when she stripped down to her underwear and bra right in front of him. He had to swallow twice before he could speak. "Uh, sorry but I just had a Nikki Heat moment."

She laughed and said, "You're blushing."

"Just when I think nothing can surprise me, you go and get naked in front of me."

"I'm not afraid of being naked in front of you, Rick. Not after the day we've both had. I feel like I'm exposed in every other way possible."

Rick nods and walks over to her once she's done getting dressed. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back lightly. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She nods ever so slightly and snuggles in his arms. "I know. Just…not right now."

"I'm here for you."

Kate smiles and looks him in his eyes. "Rick….I.."

"What is it sweetheart?"

She looks at him perplexed. "Sweetheart? Where did that come from?"

Rick smiles at her and kisses her forehead lightly. "I don't know. It just came out."

Kate ever so slightly smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. "If you tell anyone this, you're in a heap of trouble. But, I…I liked it when you called me sweetheart and I like being in your arms. It makes me feel…feel safe."

"I'm glad. Your secret is perfectly safe with me. And you are safe with me too."

"Rick, I…"

"You what baby?"

"Baby? Okay now you're starting to scare me."

"I don't mean to scare you. It's just that I…"

"Oh now Writer Monkey is at a loss for words. Alert the media."

"Hey now….be nice. I'm trying to tell you something that I've wanted to for a while now, but I just get lost in the moment with you."

Tears slowly start streaming down her cheeks.

He wipes them away. "I've seen enough tears for today. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't imagine being with anyone else for…"

At that moment, the door opened and Lanie stepped in. She shook her head and laughed. "Castle, this is the women's bathroom last I checked."

He smiles and walks out with Kate. She sighs and whispers, "Awkward."

"Where was I? Oh, I remember. "For the rest of my life. There's no one else I want to wake up to every morning, no one else I want to hold or make love to. I'll tell you all about my fantasies later."

She rolls her eyes. "Typical male. Always thinking about…well…you know."

"it's not the _only _thing I think about, you know."

"Hmm…coulda fooled me."

"Katie, look at me. You are one of the most important women in my life. I think about you all the time."

"I..I am?"

He nods and smiles. "You going to be okay for a bit? I need to go run a quick errand."

She shrugs. "I think I can survive for a few minutes. You…you are coming back right? You aren't going to leave me forever?"

He nods. "Of course I'm coming back."

She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. "Good…because I.." She pulls away. "It can wait. Go do your thing."

He watches as she goes to her desk and sits down. He goes over to her and kisses her cheek lightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He walks out of the station and starts walking around the city for a while. He picks up some food on his way back.

"Hey, there you are." She stands up and grabs the take-out from him.

He goes and sits down across from her and takes out the chopsticks and hands her a set. "I thought you'd like some Chinese."

"I'm starving! This looks great, thank you."

"You're welcome. You told me that you had something you wanted to say but it could wait?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't see anyone else in my life…anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want you to be a part of my life…always."

"You do? I figured you'd say 'once a playboy, always a playboy' and that no one could break me of that."

"You've changed…a lot, Rick. I didn't think it was possible, but you surprise me every day."

"The twelve year old isn't going to completely disappear, in case you were wondering."

"That's good to hear."

"Would you like to stay at the apartment with me tonight? We can just lay in bed and I'll do nothing except hold you and kiss you."

"Oh…well….sure. I'd like that. Maybe you can get ideas for the next Nikki Heat book."

"Maybe. But I promise you, nothing you've told me will end up in the book."

"Okay. Thanks. Did I ever tell you about my collection of your books?"

"You have all of my books?"

She nods slightly. "Every last one of them."

"Did you ever come to one of the signings?"

"All of them. You signed the books the same way each time. 'Kate, Keep reaching for the stars.' I've never told you this, but I'm going to now. After Mom was…you know…I was walking down the street and saw this bookstore. I popped in and walked around until I found your books. I looked through one of them and ended up getting it. I can't remember which one, but I went back to my place and started reading it. I couldn't put it down."

"Wow. You continue to surprise me."

"You're not the only one with surprises…" She laughs.

"So now I know just how big a fan of mine you really are and it wasn't Sorenson who told me."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't weasel it out of me either."

"I have something to tell you, too and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I'm thinking the next Nikki Heat will be called _In Heat _or _Summer Heat_. What do think?"

"I like _Summer Heat _best."

"I thought you might. I just wanted more input from you this time around."

"Thank you for asking….but don't let me take away your artistic integrity."

"There's not a chance of that happening with you. Ever."

"If you ever don't like any of my ideas, just tell me. It won't hurt me."

"I like all your ideas. But you know what I like even better?"

"What's that?"

He takes her hand and gently tugs her onto his lap and kisses her softly.

She pulls back and shakes her head. "I don't like that…"

He pouts. "You don't?"

She smiles and kisses him softly. "I love that."

He returns the kiss and holds her close. "Let's go get you an overnight bag packed and over to my place. You can even leave a bag over there just in case."

"Sounds good to me. Rick…I…"

"What honey?"

She takes a deep breath. "Iloveyou."

"What was that?"

"I said…I…." She looks over towards the elevator and sees Ryan and Esposito.

"You can save it for later if you don't want to say it in front of anyone else," he whispers.

"I'm not ashamed of it. I said I love you."

Ryan and Esposito just exchange a glance and smile. "Castle and Beckett…sitting in a…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll Taser you both."

"She has a lot of bark, but not much bite," Ryan said.

"I wasn't kidding, you two. I'm not amused. Especially after the day we've all had."

Both detectives looked at their shoes and muttered, "Sorry."

"You're forgiven…this time."

"Let's get out of here, Kate. I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Rick said as he followed her into the elevator.

"That's the understatement of the year."

**

They get to her apartment and make quick work of packing an overnight bag. She grabs some extra things and they head for his apartment, but not before she grabs an extra outfit to keep at his place if she ever wants to have a sleepover again.

**

As soon as they get to Castle's apartment, they are greeted by Alexis. Martha has gone for another rehearsal for her play but left a note on the counter telling Castle that there is leftover pasta in the fridge and a bottle of half-drunk champagne.

"Hi, sweetie," Castle says to Alexis as soon as he finishes reading his mom's note.

"Hi, Dad…and Kate." She smiles. "I've got homework to do, so I'll leave you two alone."

He watches her walk up the stairs and sighs. "It seems like just yesterday she was…oh never mind."

Kate sits down at the counter and invites him to join her. "I used to be a teenager once, remember?"

"I just wish she was still my little girl…you know…pigtails and everything. She's grown up too fast."

Kate nods. "I know. My dad told me the same thing."

Rick stands and heads towards the refrigerator. He pulls out a carton of ice cream. "Want some now or later?"

"Later."

He puts the carton back and takes her hand. He leads her to the living room and his couch. He stretches out and smiles. "Come join me."

"Now just where do you expect me to sit hm?"

He grins. "You can lay beside me."

"But…Alexis."

"She's upstairs doing her homework. If she asks anything we'll just tell her you had a rough day at work and I didn't want to be away from you tonight." '_Or any other night for that matter_.' He thinks to himself.

"You have a blanket?"

"Yeah. Let me go get it for you."

She nods and sits on the love seat waiting for him.

"Here ya go," he says as he drapes the blanket over her and sits beside her.

She sighs contently. "This is really nice."

"Yeah, it is." He studies her for a minute.

"You look awfully intense. What is it?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted a massage but…"

"I'd love one. You don't have to be so shy, you know."

"I don't want to push you and I definitely don't want to ruin this great thing we've started."

"Shut up and give me a massage before I handcuff you for not knowing when to shut your mouth, Rick."

She shifted her body so she was practically in his lap so he could give her the much-needed massage. It was at that moment that her temperature went up about five degrees and she found herself removing the blanket. Not only that, but she swore he could feel her attraction to him. It thrilled her to think about just how attracted she was to him at that moment, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

"You're not cold anymore are you, Kate?" He whispered as he watched her smile. "Guess what? Neither am I."

"Good, but there's just one problem."

"What would that be?"

"The fact that your daughter is upstairs and if she caught us…well…um…."

"You can say it, Kate. We're adults."

"Making love, what would she say?"

"I know exactly what she would say."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. She would say, 'It's about time."

Kate laughed and proceeded to kiss him, the way she'd wanted to from the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

He was the first to pull away, reluctantly. "Well, someone's been saving their energy for a while now."

She smiled and said, "Makes me think of your text to me when you were helping out on the kidnapping case with Sorenson. 'You guys making out?' I never thought I'd see the day when I couldn't get enough of you….the day when I want you so much it hurts."

"I swear to you right now that I will never take advantage of you. Especially not after everything you've been through these past few hours. You've been through…well…."

"It's okay, Rick. I know what I'm doing and you are definitely not taking advantage. If anyone is, it's me."

"Baby, look at me."

She looks up at him ever so slowly.

"You aren't taking advantage. You had a rough day and you finally admitted that you love me."

She nods. "Yeah."

"And guess what?"

"Don't make me guess Richard. I'm not in a guessing mood."

"Okay…I won't make you guess. But I love you too."

She kisses him lightly. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day and we can see where things go between us. I'm just afraid that if I go to sleep and wake up, that all this will be a dream and I don't want that. I want this to be real."

He smiles and pinches her arm lightly.

"Ow!" She smacks his chest.

"Ouch…you sure pack a punch there."

"Why'd you pinch me?"

"To prove to you that this is real. And when you go to sleep and wake up in the morning, I will still be here. We'll still love each other."

"Promise?"

"That's a promise I intend to keep. If you're really tired, you can go to sleep. I'll be right here until you do."

"Okay, I could really use it. It's been one heck of a day."

He watched her fall asleep, and when he knew for sure she was, he kissed her forehead and just watched her for a while. After a few hours, he laid beside her and pulled the blanket tighter around them both.

**

At around five AM, he was jolted awake by Kate screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kate. You had a nightmare."

"What?"

"You just screamed my name- like- and I mean this seriously….bloody murder."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I was lying beside you when you did."

"I don't remember a thing. It must have been all the stuff with my mom coming back again. You'd think after ten years and therapy I'd be mentally stable….but apparently…"

"Apparently nothing. You are one of the most put together, tough woman I know."

"Flattery will get you whatever you want, you know."

"I mean it. I'm not just saying it to get anything from you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Leap of Faith

Characters: Rick Castle & Kate Beckett (couple); also features Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery, and Jim Beckett. May feature others from episode 2.13 Sucker Punch as well.

Authors: Lisa M. (castlefanlisa) and Sarah M.  
Rated: K+ or the equivalent of PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, we just borrowed them. They belong to ABC and their respective owners.

Note: This story is a romance and may have some alternate reality elements. Please leave constructive feedback. Thanks!

Chapter 2

"You have your ways to weasel things out of me if you want it." She smiles and kisses his cheek lightly before she lays her head down on his chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you when I was screaming your name."

"It's okay. I'm glad you were here with me and not at your place alone."

"Me too. You are an amazing guy. Alexis is lucky to have you."

"You're not lucky to have me?"

"I am…I'm just not good at keeping boyfriends for long and I don't want to lose you."

"Sweetheart, look at me…please?"

She carefully moves her head up.

"You've had me around for a good long time. I'm not leaving you now nor do I plan to leave you for the next oh what do you think forty, fifty years?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's kind of nice to have a constant person in your life. Someone who's there no matter what…someone who you can talk to about anything."

"I know exactly what you mean, Kate. It makes you feel safe and secure."

"I've dated and had boyfriends, as you know, but they've never…"

"Never what?" He let her gather her thoughts and just watched her.

"They've never made me feel quite the way you do. It's a more intense, thrilling experience."

"Just know that I will never intentionally hurt you."

"I trust you, Rick…and I know." She smiled and then kissed him.

As soon as they pulled apart, they saw Alexis standing there watching them and smiling.

Rick smiles. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Got three words for you two…"

Kate blushes and smiles at Alexis. "Get a room? Good morning Dad?"

Alexis shakes her head lightly. "It's about time." She goes over to them and hugs both of them.

Kate smiles and returns the hug. "So you're okay with this?"

Alexis shoots her a look and then smiles. "Am I okay with it? I'm more than okay with it. I saw it back when we were at dad's reading and you showed up in that really pretty pink dress."

Kate and Rick look at each other and back to Alexis. "You did?"

She nods. "Yes I did. I'm sure everyone in the room noticed it."

Rick smiles and kisses Alexis' forehead.

"You're the best step-daughter…I mean…daughter anyone could ask for," Kate says.

"We're going to have the best times together as a family and as mother and daughter. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but she's well….you know."

"A little over the top? A drama queen?" Kate laughs.

"Yeah, exactly. You saw how she just waltzed into the police station like some diva. Not to mention taking me out of school so we could go shopping."

"I'll take you shopping and for facials and everything, Alexis. I promise it won't be when you have school."

"Thanks, Kate." She hugs her and then goes to have breakfast.

Once Alexis had left the room, Rick looked at Kate. "She's the best."

"You were right, you know. I should never have doubted you when you told me what her reaction would be to us being together. You've got a great kid."

"She's smart…she saw what's between us almost even before we did. Isn't it funny how everyone else can see what's there except the people involved?"

"I've got a secret to tell you. There's been something between us from the first moment we met. You know it as well as I do."

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

"You just did." She bites her lower lip and smiles.

"I love it when you do that. Does it mean you're thinking or you have a secret?"

"You're going to have to figure that one out for yourself, kitten."

"Katherine Beckett…how many times have I told you not to call me kitten?" He tickles her sides lightly.

Kate busts out laughing. "Rick…..stop…..pleaseee."

"No more kitten?"

"No more calling you kitten." She leans in to kiss him but pulls back at the last second.

"What….no kisses?"

"You tickled me so no kisses for you for an hour."

"An hour? But baby….sweetheart…sugar….sweetie…."

"No buts mister."

He pouts as she gets up and goes to get ready for the day. Then he decides to watch her change just to irritate her.

"I know what you're trying to do," she says as she finishes dressing. She glances at the watch on her wrist and fingers the chain around her neck.

"I know how much your parents mean to you, and I'm glad you have tangible reminders."

"Me, too." She smiles and then thinks for a moment. "I almost gave my dad mom's ring the last time I saw him, but…"

"You couldn't bear to part with it just yet?"

She nods and then stands behind him and puts her arms around him. "It's just a thing, but it's the only thing I have left that belonged to her…you know."

"You don't have to explain it to me. It makes perfect sense, Kate."

Just then her phone rang. "Beckett. We'll be right there."

"Just once, I wish murder slept," Rick muttered.

"So do I, Rick. So do I." 

Rick goes to get changed and takes her hand. "I'll buy you a coffee on the way back to the station."

"Okay."

They head downstairs to grab their coats and keys.

"Got a case Lex. You know what to do if you need anything, right?"

Alexis shoots her dad a look. "Yes Daddy. I know what to do." She gets up and goes over to hug both Rick and Kate. "Be careful."

Kate smiles. "We will be. Call if you need anything, okay?"

Alexis nods. "Okay. See you two later."

Rick kisses Alexis' cheek. "See you later."

He leads Kate down to the car and opens the door for her. "Where are we headed?"

"It's actually um…near my apartment."

"Okay. Your apartment coming up."

**

They navigate the morning traffic and arrive at Kate's apartment to find Lanie waiting for them just ten or so feet from the front door.

"What've you got for me?"

"Female, around fifteen or sixteen. No I.D. and very little else…just the clothes on her back."

Kate sighs. "Another homeless teen."

"'Fraid so."

Rick steps up and glances at the body and nearly jumps back. "She looks a lot like Alexis, Kate."

"Yeah, she does."

"I feel the need to call her and make sure she's okay. I don't care what I interrupt."

"Go ahead. Then you can catch up."

**

He pulled out his iPhone and dialed Alexis' cell. "Hey, sweetie, it's me. Just making sure you're okay."

"Hey, Dad. I'm fine. It wasn't that long ago that you guys left. What's up?"

"Homeless teenage girl was found near Kate's apartment. I don't mean to scare you, but she looks a lot like you."

"I'm sorry. Hope you two can solve it quickly. Tell Kate I'm okay?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He ends the call and goes to find Kate.

**

"Hey, how's Alexis?"

"She's said to tell you she's okay and she hopes we solve it quickly."

"I wanted you to see these marks on her neck. She was strangled."

"It looks like someone used rope, and did it after she was dead."

"Mmm…not sure if it was pre or post-mortem yet, but she was definitely strangled."

"How can anyone do that to another person? She was someone's daughter, Kate. She mattered to somebody at one point, didn't she?"

"I never said my job was easy, Castle. I hope someone can identify her but without I.D…"

"It's nearly impossible."

"Yeah, it is."

"Where are Chip and Dale?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you my inside joke. I mean Ryan and Esposito. If you tell them my nickname for them is Chip and Dale, I may have to kill you."

Kate grins. "Chip and Dale huh? That's a good one. Who's Chip and who's Dale?"

"Ryan is Chip. And Esposito is Dale."

"You are funny." She looks around to see if anyone is looking. She quickly kisses his cheek and continues her investigation.

Rick notices a ring on a chain. "Kate….look at her neck. She's got a ring on her necklace. Think the inscription, if there is one, will help?"

Kate looks up and smiles slightly. "And this is why I need you around me." She carefully reaches around and unclasps the necklace. She carefully slides the ring off and looks inside. She shakes her head lightly. "No initials or anything."

"The ring had to belong to someone though. It looks pricey too."

Rick pulls out his phone and turns on the camera. "Hold it up so I can look around online for it later?"

Kate nods and slides it on her gloved pinky finger and steps closer to him. "How's that?"

"Perfect. It looks good on you."

Kate blushes and turns her head away. "Castle…..be careful."

"I always am…well for the most part."

"Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Never mind." She sighs and bites her lip.

"Oh I figured it out!"

"Did you now?"

"It means you're thinking and trying to figure something out."

"Hmm…whatever you say, Ricky."

"You didn't confirm but you didn't deny it either…which means I'm right. Right?" He grins.

"You're something else, you know that? Right now, I'm inclined to go with annoying."

"Just don't finish that sentence with 'big brother'. I'm definitely not your big brother and if I were, well, let's just say we wouldn't be…"

"If you finish that sentence, Rick, I'll kill you."

"A guy makes one comment and the woman in his life automatically puts her mind in the proverbial gutter. Can't I catch a break once in a while?"

Lanie shakes her head. "If his name is Richard Castle, then no."

Kate nods. "Lanie is right. But if you behave the rest of the day, there might be a treat for you later."

"Might be a treat huh? What kind of treat?"

"I don't know yet. But you have to behave."

He pouts "But Katie…."

"Oh don't get Mr. Pouty Face on me and no 'But Katie' either. Behave or no treat."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

"Good boy. Now go see whatever else you can find. And wear gloves or you'll contaminate the crime scene."

He pulls a pair out of her pocket and kisses her cheek. "Thanks." 

Kate looks at Lanie. "What did I get myself into?" 

"I'd say a heap of trouble, but then you'd tell me not to say 'I told you so', so I'd say you've gotten yourself into a romance…and a good one at that."

"Shut up."

"Hey, you know it, he knows it….the whole world knows it. If they don't they're blind and stupid."

"A woman gets a best friend and then said best friend turns on her. That's not fair."

"Honey, how long have I been telling you that you two belong together?"

"Oookay! You're right but don't you dare say I told you so. Gloating even from you is not attractive."

"Fair enough." She smiles. "So back to our case?"

"Yeah is there anything else you've got for me?"

**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: Leap of Faith

Characters: Rick Castle & Kate Beckett (couple); also features Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery, and Jim Beckett. May feature others from episode 2.13 Sucker Punch as well.

Authors: Lisa M. (castlefanlisa) and Sarah M.  
Rated: K+ or the equivalent of PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, we just borrowed them. They belong to ABC and their respective owners.

Note: This story is a romance and may have some alternate reality elements. Please leave constructive feedback. Thanks!

"Lanie….watch it."

"Okay….I'll watch it. You go watch him. I have a feeling he's getting himself into trouble."

Kate looks over to where Castle had wandered off to and starts walking towards him.

"Castle…you okay?"

He nods slightly. "Yeah…just can't stop thinking about her and how much she looked like Alexis. But I haven't found anything else."

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "It's okay. Alexis is safe. Come on. Let's go get coffee and breakfast. You did promise me coffee."

He kisses the top of her head lightly. "Okay. Let's go get coffee and something to eat. Then we'll go see if we can figure out who she is."

Kate nods and rubs his back. "Ricky…"

He smiles at her. "Yeah Katie?"

She kisses him softly. "Better?"

He nods. "Much."

**

They find a bagel shop and sit down for a bit to enjoy their coffee and bagels.

"Mmm this is nice. Just taking a few minutes to relax. I always feel like I'm in such a hurry."

"I totally understand. I don't envy you your fast-paced life."

She munches on her bagel and bites her lip. "I just had an idea."

"You willing to share with the class or are you going to make me guess?"

"This time I'll share. There's a shelter for homeless teens not far from my apartment. Maybe someone knows our Jane Doe."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"See, I knew you'd love it."

"Let's hit the road and go get us some facts, shall we?"

"I give you a tidbit and you turn into a twelve year old."

"I told you he wouldn't totally disappear, remember?"

"Yes, I remember…quite vividly."

"Come on Katie…let's go. Did you happen to take a picture of her or do we need Lanie to picture mail one to us?"

"I took a picture."

He stands up and holds his hand out for her.

She puts her hand in his and stands up.

He gently tugs her close to him and wraps his arm around her waist.

She lets her arm snake around his waist and leans her head against his side.

"You fit just perfectly right there."

"I do?"

Rick nods. "Yeah. You do."

She smiles and holds on a little tighter. "I'm sure we fit together in more ways than one too."

"Yeah we do."

They finally arrive at the homeless shelter for teens and separate.

Rick opens the door for her and smiles. "After you."

"There are still a few gentlemen left in the city, and I found one of them."

"And lucky for both of us you did."

"I really don't want your ego getting in the way just now."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not. We'll deal with it later."

**

They took turns questioning various staff, but only came up with minimal information. It was something at least.

They met up after about thirty minutes and decided to head back to the precinct.

**

Kate was sitting in her chair tossing M & M's from one hand to the other. It was only serving to distract Castle. He finally told her to stop when he couldn't take it anymore.

She tossed one into his open mouth. "Is that better, Writer Monkey?"

"I think you like torturing me. First it was 'Kitten' and now you've resorted to your ex-boyfriend's nickname for me. I don't know how much grief I have to take."

"Someone's in a bad mood. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the…"? In walked Chip and Dale so she had to cut her question short.

"Hey, guys, have you got some evidence for us?"

"We've got a little more info than we did to start out with." Kate passes the notes she had taken over to them.

Ryan looks the notes over. "Okay. We'll get going on this. Any one ID her?"

Kate shakes her head. "They didn't recognize her. But we need to get word out to the media and see if anyone knows her. This one has Castle freaked out. Look at her a little closer. Who does she look like?"

Esposito looks at Ryan and then to Castle. "Alexis."

Castle nods. "But I know it's not her. She was at the apartment with us this morning when we got the call."

Ryan smiles. "You owe me later."

Kate glares at them. "You bet on us?"

Esposito looks at her and then at the notes. "We're going to start tracking these down. See ya." 

**

A few minutes later, Kate walked over to the murder board and kept looking at the picture of the young victim. "You were someone and you meant something to somebody. I'm not going to let your death mean nothing. You won't have died alone…I promise."

Castle walked up behind her. "Hey, you're good. It used to freak my out when you would talk to the victims' pictures."

"It helps me think."

"I know. We'll find out who she was…I promise."

She smiled at him. "You're the best."

"You're the best too." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Kate leans back and sighs lightly. "I wonder if Lanie has gotten anything. This girl was someone's daughter."

"Yes she was. We'll figure out who she is. I know you won't rest until you find out. And trust me, I'm going to be right with you. You know…Turner and Hooch."

"Yeah. I know. I'm glad you're here with me. I don't know how I would've gotten through this without you."

"You would've gotten through it just like you did before I got here. But I'm glad I'm here for you too. How about tonight you come over and eat with us? Maybe we can bounce ideas off Alexis. See if she's got any ideas of places we can start to figure out who that girl is if Lanie can't."

"You have the best ideas sometimes…I'd love that."

"Okay great." He kisses her cheek lightly.

"Let's get out of here. I feel claustrophobic all of a sudden." She sighed.

"No problem."

**

Before long, they were at his apartment just relaxing. Kate was sitting in his lap on the loveseat and he was massaging her back.

"You're tense. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It's not that bad, really."

"Yeah, right." He laughed.

"I'm just good at covering." She smiled.

"You're not very successful, Katie. I've got you figured out."

"And you, Rick, are being overly confident."

"Not me."

She shifted her body so she was facing him. Then she proceeded to kiss him. That quickly shut him up and she was in no hurry to break the moment.

He was the one who had to, simply for the sake of needing oxygen.

"I swear you have more Nikki Heat in you than I realized. You are a firecracker, you know that?"

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair.

Kate smiles and lays her head on his chest. "You're a good pillow."

"Alexis used to think so too when she was a baby. When she didn't feel good or had a bad dream, we'd curl up on the couch just like this and she'd drift off in no time."

About that time, Alexis walks in. "Aw don't you two look cute."

Rick smiles. "You did this too…but when you were a baby. Can we ask you about the case?"

Alexis nods and walks over to the couch. "Okay, what do you two lovebirds need?"

Kate carefully moves off of him and stands up so he can sit up.

Rick slowly sits up and pulls Kate back down on the loveseat with him and holds her close. "She had a ring on a necklace around her neck. But there wasn't an inscription. We don't know if Lanie has got an identification on her yet or not, but where would you start trying to figure out who she is?"

Alexis looks at them as she thinks. "Maybe the subway stations? Or some of the other shelters."

"If not there, then you may have to release her picture to the news stations and see if anyone recognizes her."

Kate nods and smiles. "Thanks Alexis. We'll let you know if we come up with anything else we need to ask you."

Alexis goes over and hugs both of them. "Okay. I'll be up in my room doing homework. You two be good."

Once she had gone upstairs, Rick kissed Kate. He didn't know how it was possible that he couldn't get enough of her. Not only that, but they fit perfectly together.

"I don't want to do something we're both going to regret tomorrow…"

"I know what you're thinking. I was thinking the same thing…but I wanted to talk to you first. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"I don't doubt your promises or intentions, Rick. You've not given me reason to ever since we've…"

"Grown closer as friends?"

She smiled. "Exactly. We can finish each other's sentences, and I swear sometimes we know the other person better than we do ourselves. You've seen me at my most vulnerable, weakest moments…and you've never shied away…not once. Why is that? How did I get this lucky?"

"I've asked myself the same thing for the past six months or more, Kate. I honestly don't have an answer for you."

Kate kisses his cheek lightly. "If you tell anyone this… I'm glad you picked me to base Nikki Heat off of."

He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. "If it hadn't been for that first case, then I would probably be in a tiny one bedroom apartment with probably very little money left."

"Really?"

He nods. "Really. They were going to sue me and would've taken most of my money."

"I'm glad things happened. Well not glad that those people are dead, oh you know what I mean…right?"

"Yeah. I do."

She snuggles in and lays there listening to his heartbeat. She slowly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title: Leap of Faith

Characters: Rick Castle & Kate Beckett (couple); also features Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery, and Jim Beckett. May feature others from episode 2.13 Sucker Punch as well.

Authors: Lisa M. (castlefanlisa) and Sarah M.  
Rated: K+ or the equivalent of PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, we just borrowed them. They belong to ABC and their respective owners.

Note: This story is a romance and may have some alternate reality elements. Please leave constructive feedback. Thanks!

**

Rick covered her with a blanket and watched her as she slept. He noticed the smile on her face and wondered what dream she was having that put it there.

**

Kate was making love to Rick, and it was everything she'd ever hoped or dreamed of..and more. Except for the fact that he had kept stalling until she'd all but begged him to love her. He didn't want to ruin what they had and had told her repeatedly that there was no turning back, only moving forward.

She'd shut him up but not before setting everything straight and making sure he knew this what she'd wanted for a long time.

There had only been a slight bump in the road when he noticed the scar on her back and wouldn't stop asking about it.

"Baby, what happened?" Rick asked as he traced the small scar on her back.

"It's nothing. I was grazed by a bullet a long time ago."

"I saw the file on your desk a month ago. It's more than a graze, Kate. You were shot…"

She sighed. "They removed the bullet and none of my vital organs were affected."

"I know that's not the full story."

"I put a guy away, and he wasn't happy with me. When he got out, he found me and threatened me."

"He nearly succeeded in raping you, Kate. I'd say that's more than a threat."

"He didn't and I'm fine, Rick. Can we drop this please?"

Rick looks at her and can see the tears in her eyes. "Okay. We'll drop it. For now."

She wraps her arms around his waist and tightens her grip.

"It's okay baby. We'll be okay."

"I hope so because I don't want to break up because of this fight."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon Katie."

She kisses him softly and slowly deepens it.

He smiles and returns the kiss. "You are incredible."

"I thought I was extraordinary."

"You are. You're perfect."

"Far from it."

"You're perfect for me."

Kate smiles and snuggles in his arms.

"Before we go any further, are you sure you want this?"

"How many times, Writer Monkey, do I have to tell you yes?"

"Well, at least you didn't show up wasted and throw yourself at me."

"Let me guess…you had that fantasy?"

"Not even close."

"I have, not the wasted part though."

"There's a lot of Nikki in you isn't there?"

"You tell anyone and I may have to kill you."

"I know you would do that too. And you could make it look like it was an accident."

Kate nods slightly. "I sure could."

He slowly rubs her back and kisses her softly but passionately.

She slowly deepens the kiss and ends up losing herself in him for a few hours.

Kate slowly wakes up and smiles at him. "Hi."

He smiles brightly at her. "Hey. You must've had a good dream."

"Yeah. I did."

"Care to share it?"

"Well….at first, you kept stalling. You didn't want to make love to me until I begged you to. We ended up having a fight and I ended up thinking I was going to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me. You're stuck with me for a long while."

"Good. We ended up making love and then I woke up."

"We'll make your dream come true one day."

"You don't want to make it come true right now?"

"I'd feel like I was taking advantage."

"Not a chance of that, Writer Monkey."

"Do you have to torture me with that nickname?"

"Hey, I could have called you Kitten."

"This is true." He smiles and then turns serious. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kate?"

She nods. "It's what I've waited for since we first met."

"This changes everything, my love. There won't be any going back…only moving forward."

"I know. Shut up and love me already. You're stalling and I'm tired of waiting."

He touched her face and brushed the hair off her forehead. "You are so beautiful, Katherine Alyssa Beckett."

She was momentarily silenced, as she was positive she'd never told him her middle name. How did he..? Who had..? Oh, what did it matter? She'd stopped caring the moment he touched her.

"Thank you, Rick."

"Extraordinarily so, if I do say so myself." He grinned.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

He made quick work of stripping her clothes off. Kate had to hold in her laughter. She'd never seen him do anything so quickly before.

He fingered the chain and her mother's ring in his fingers. "You don't mind if I take it off of you, do you?"

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

"I can't believe I've made you speechless, Katie."

She sighed contentedly. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced with anyone. I forget you can be gentle and a real gentleman because I'm always thinking of you as the proverbial playboy."

"You've tamed the playboy." He starts taking his shirt off, but Kate stops him.

"No…let me." She slowly unbuttons his shirt and carefully pulls it off his arms.

"Katie…"

"Yes?" She makes quick work of his pants and smiles.

"You are…wow."

"So are you."

Rick gently pushes her back on the bed and makes love to her for a while.

She smiles up at him and kisses him softly. "That was…"

Rick kisses her just as softly. "Amazing…wonderful."

"Definitely."

He lies beside her and pulls her in his arms. "So how did the real thing compare to the dream?"

She laughs. "I had a feeling the twelve year old was going to make an appearance."

"I wasn't trying to be conceited or anything, honestly."

"It was even better." She sighs and kisses him.

He holds her and runs his fingers through her hair. "Does this change anything for you as far as our friendship?"

"It changes everything, Rick, just as you said it would. If you think you can make love to me one night and leave, you're crazy."

"It wasn't just one night and that's a promise. I'm yours now, and you're mine."

"Oh most definitely."

Just then, her cell phone rings. She reaches for it. "Beckett."

"Hey, it's Lanie. I've got some more information for you on our Jane Doe."

"Great. I'll be right there."

Rick looks at her. "Who was that?"

"Lanie. She's got some information on our victim."

"Okay. Let's get ready to go then."

She nods and slides out of his arms. "Rick…promise me something."

"What's that baby?"

She quickly dresses and wraps her arms around his waist. "Will you promise me that you'll stay in the car when I ask you to next time?"

He nods. "I promise."

She smiles and kisses him passionately. "Okay good. Now, go get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

Kate makes her way down the stairs to get her shoes and purse. "Rick, grab my badge would you?"

"Sure." He grabs her badge and heads downstairs.

She grins and goes over to him. "Ready?"

He nods and hands her the badge. "Ready."

He leaves a note for Alexis and his mom.

**

They walk into the morgue and find Lanie waiting. "Some woman from a local theater called and said one of their principal actresses hadn't shown up for work for over a week. I gave them a description of our Jane Doe, and that's our girl."

"Wow! That's great! So, who is she?"

"Her name is Alex Kincaid. She's sixteen and had been sleeping at the theater for a few weeks."

"I wonder if my mom knows her," Rick said. "What theater was it?"

"I can't remember the name right now, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

**

"I feel a bit better knowing she has a name, but part of me doesn't feel any better. We don't know who her family is or where they live."

"Hey, we'll get the pieces of the puzzle, Kate."

Kate nods and walks out of the morgue.

Rick looks at Lanie and follows Kate. "Hey..you okay?"

Tears stream down her cheeks. "She's a baby. She's only sixteen and had her whole life in front of her."

Rick pulls her into his arms. "Sh. We'll find who did this to her. As soon as Lanie lets me know which theater it is I'll ask Mother. She might know her."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just when I see you and Alexis together and the relationship you have.."

"It makes you wish you had it too?"

She nods slightly. "Yeah. I want my own little one who comes running up to me, throwing their little arms around my legs and saying Mama."

"You'll have that soon baby. I promise."

"Really?"

He nods and kisses the top of her head. "Really."

She slowly calms down and wipes the tears from her eyes.

**

A little later, they stop for burgers and shakes. "This was the best idea."

Rick watches Alexis for a bit and then looks at Kate. "Thanks, but I can't take credit on this one. It was all Alexis."

"Did you tell her we found out more about the girl?"

"Yeah and it turns out she knew her. She said Alex dropped out of school less than a month ago. She was…"

"Don't say it. Please don't finish that sentence, Rick. She was pregnant, wasn't she?"

He nodded. "Yeah, 'fraid so."

"Just when I think this case can't get worse, I find out not one, but two people were killed."

"I'm sorry but we thought you'd want to know."

"I can't believe Lanie didn't find that out."

"She wasn't very far along if that helps."

"Not much."

Rick reaches for her hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll get the person responsible."

She nods slightly. "I just hate telling families that their daughter was killed and that she was pregnant too."

"I hope I never have to be told that."

"It was bad enough for me when they told me about Mom…"

"I can't imagine how painful that was."

"I wouldn't wish it on my own worst enemy."

He looks at her and slides around to sit beside her. He wraps his arm over her shoulder and strokes her hair lightly.

She leans into him and closes her eyes for a second.

"I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

She kisses his cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you ever just want to leave your career…your life and start over?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm ready to take my job and…"

"You being a tough-as-nails cop is what made me fall in love with you. What would happen to Nikki Heat if you changed careers?"

"She could too, you know. Stripper by day…or night." She smiled.

"Maybe."

Kate looks at him. "Maybe I just need to get away for a while..once this case is done of course."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just some peace and quiet."

"Yeah. I'm thinking Fiji."

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"Of course, since there are beaches…"

"Yes…."

"I'd need someone to put sunscreen on me."

"I'm sure one of the cabana boys would do it for you."

She glares at him. "Richard Patrick Castle…you'd really let someone else put their hands on my back when I'm not looking?"

"Well…no…of course not."

"Yeah right."

"I was going to say I'd be your cabana boy…man."

She laughs. "Okay now that I can live with."

"I thought you might say that."

"One minute I want to kill you and the next I want to kiss you. How do you do that?"

"I'm just that good apparently."

"You are just that good."

"Once we get this case solved we'll take a couple of weeks away and just enjoy Fiji."

"Sounds good to me. But I am going to pay you my share of the hotel and tickets."

"No you aren't. You save your money."

"But…"

He puts his finger to her lips. "Sh. No buts. I'm going to take you on vacation."

She smiles and kisses his finger lightly. "Okay."

He reaches in his pocket and hands her a couple hundred dollars. "This weekend, go shopping. Get anything you need for vacation."

"Rick..I…I can't take your money."

"Kate, please…I want you to take it and treat yourself to a shopping spree."

"Okay. Can Alexis come if she doesn't have plans?"

"That girl was born to shop. I'm sure she'd love to."

She finishes her shake and gets out of the booth. She goes over to where Alexis is standing, talking to some of her friends, waits until she gets done talking and then smiles. "I've got something to ask you, Alexis."

"If it involves clothes or shoes, I'm there." She smiles.

"You hit the nail on the head. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping this weekend?"

"Definitely…well as long as my dad is okay with it."

"Yeah he's all for it. Besides, this will give us some girl time."

Alexis smiles. "What day do you want to go shopping?"

"Saturday okay with you?"

"Sure. Are you staying with us again or will you come pick me up?"

"I'm not sure just yet. Let's see how this week goes."

"Okay."

Alexis wraps her arms around Kate's waist and hugs her tight.

Kate smiles and wraps her arms around Alexis. "You okay?"

She nods just slightly. "I'm perfect."

Rick looks at Alexis. "What's wrong?"

"Just don't want Kate to leave us."

Kate smiles and kisses Alexis' head. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon if I can help it."

"I'll make sure of that." Rick smiled. "I plan on keeping you around for a long time." He kissed her and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Mmm that felt nice. You know I've had boyfriends before, but I can honestly say none of them ever made me feel as special as you and Alexis do."

"It's almost like we're…" Alexis started.

"Family." Rick and Kate said in unison.

"Exactly. And you know I love my mom, right Kate?"

"Yeah although you've told me you don't always like her behavior."

"It will be nice to have a step-mom someday. That is if you and my dad..you know."

"There's no 'step' about it, sweetie. I'm just as much a mom to you as Meredith is…or appears to be, anyway."

"Thanks, Kate. I feel better talking about all this with you."

"You can talk to me any time."

Alexis smiles. "I'll definitely come to you for some girl talk sometime."

Kate nods and pulls Alexis in her arms. "You can come to me anytime. Especially if your Dad is giving you a hard time."

Rick shakes his head. "I never give her a hard time, do I Alexis?"

Alexis laughs. "Only all the time."

"I suppose I do huh."

Kate shoots him a look. "You suppose?"

"Okay…I know so."

Alexis grins. "You better know so mister."

"I know one other thing too…"

Kate looks at him. "What's that?"

"I love both my girls."

Alexis and Kate look at each other then to Rick. "Awww."

Kate leans in for a kiss. "You're so sweet."

"Do you ever miss the playboy in me?"

"Not very often. Why do you ask?" She grew suspicious.

"I just was wondering." He grins. "You look nervous now."

"It's understandable considering you threw that at me out of left field, mister."

Alexis watches the exchange and smiles. "I'm going to leave you two to figure this out on your own. I don't want to be caught in the middle."

Alexis smiles at her Dad and Kate. "I've got homework to do. You two have fun. I'll see you back at the apartment."

Kate hugs her. "See you later sweetie."

Rick hugs Alexis and kisses her forehead. "Be careful and text me when you get home."

Alexis nods and gathers her stuff. "Okay Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

Rick turns to Kate and smiles at her. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's just go for a walk for a while. Maybe sit in the park and people watch."

He smiles and gets her jacket for her. "Sounds good to me. I will even get us some coffee or hot chocolate."

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course."

Kate wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

**

They enjoy the calm night as they sit next to each other on a bench in Central Park. They watch as people walk by, and Castle makes up stories about the different couples.

Kate laughs. "You're always doing that."

"It's in my genes, I can't help it."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"You implied it, Katie. You are always radiating subtext. How am I supposed to know when you're mad and when you're not?"

"You know me well enough by now, Rick..don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"It isn't something you have to guess."

"Okay I do know you well enough by now."

Kate smiles and climbs up on his lap. She snuggles in to keep warm.

"Come on. Let's get some hot chocolate or coffee and then we'll head back to my place."

"Will you start a fire?"

"Yes I will. I'll even get a blanket for us to cuddle in too."

"Perfect."

She stands up and starts walking away.

Rick looks at her and runs after her. He slides on a chunk of ice and gets knocked out.

Kate turns and runs towards him. "Rick….come on Castle. Wake up."

It took a few minutes, but he stirred and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You slipped and fell. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts a little and my pride's wounded, but otherwise I'm fine."

"You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" She asked, still concerned.

"I'm sure, Kate. I'm talking and I know who you are. I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay." She smiled.

He'd noticed she smiled a lot more lately and hoped he had something to do with the overall subtle changes in her.

Rick wraps his arm around Kate's waist and holds on to her. "You want coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee. But we can fix some at your place. I'm sure you're frozen solid after your spill."

"I wouldn't mind some body heat to warm me up."

"Don't worry. I'm going to cuddle with you."

He kisses the top of her head lightly. "Good."

They make their way back to the apartment. Rick opens the doors for her and let's her in first.

"Go get changed and I'll fix the coffee, ok?"

Rick nods slightly. "Okay. I'll be back."

Kate watches as he makes his way upstairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: Leap of Faith

Characters: Rick Castle & Kate Beckett (couple); also features Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery, and Jim Beckett. May feature others from episode 2.13 Sucker Punch as well.

Authors: Lisa M. (castlefanlisa) and Sarah M.  
Rated: K+ or the equivalent of PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters, we just borrowed them. They belong to ABC and their respective owners.

Note: This story is a romance and may have some alternate reality elements. Please leave constructive feedback. Thanks!

**

So much for their enjoying coffee or any other beverage. Lanie had called with a major break in the case, and Ryan and Esposito were after Kate to hurry up and get to the precinct.

**

"You'd swear there was a fire or something," Castle quipped dryly.

"You're not going to believe this one," Ryan said.

"Try me. I've heard some pretty unbelievable stuff before," Kate said.

"Some guy was hitting on this young girl at the theater. She was almost a dead-ringer for our vic, and your mom," Ryan looked at Castle, "tipped us off to this whole thing. The other girl is fine, by the way, but I think we found our guy."

"No freakin' way!"

"You can't be serious, guys. I spent hours going over this just last night. I came up with nothing…went all the way back to square one even."

"I thought you were sleeping," Rick whispered in her ear.

"Even the best detectives mess up, Beckett," Esposito tried to make her feel better, but instead only made her feel worse.

"I thought I had everything figured out but I missed something this time." She sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We're going to nail this guy to the wall, promise," Castle encouraged, trying to bring her mood up.

Ryan looks at Kate. "All of this will be here in the morning. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We'll save all the paperwork for you."

Kate glares at him. "Me do paperwork? Yeah…right. Just for that you guys get to do all of our paperwork for the next month."

Esposito glares at Ryan and smacks the back of his head. "Nice going bro."

Rick smiles at Kate. "Come on. Let's get you home and I'll take you out for breakfast before heading up here tomorrow."

Kate nods slightly. "Okay." She walks beside him and slips her arm around his waist.

He pulls her closer and rubs her back lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"That was a half-hearted fine, and you know it."

"Truthfully? I want this case wrapped up so we can go to Fiji. Why does it feel like that's being selfish?"

"It's not. You deserve a break."

"I feel like that's cheating someone else out of happiness, Rick."

"Stop over analyzing and try to enjoy yourself, Kate. Please?"

She half-smiled. "Okay."

They make their way over to Rick's apartment and Kate walks over to the couch and flops down.

Alexis walks down the stairs. "Hey you guys."

Kate pops her head up. "Hey Lex."

Rick goes over to hug Alexis and doesn't let her go for a while.

Alexis smiles and looks up at him. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think Kate can use one of those hugs."

He smiles and goes over to Kate. He scoops her up in his arms and holds her close.

Kate wraps her arms around his neck and holds on for dear life.

Rick smiles and sits down on the couch. "How about we watch a movie?"

Kate shakes her head lightly. "Not in a movie kind of mood. Can we just stay like this?"

"Of course we can. You look beat." He holds her until she falls asleep. He slightly shifts so her head is in his lap.

**

Around five AM, Kate stirs, trying not to wake Castle. She fails and he wakes up and smiles.

"I tried not to wake you," she apologizes.

"It's okay, time to get up anyway. Any news on the case?"

"Ryan left me a voicemail. Paperwork is almost complete and we can interrogate the suspect soon."

"How about I take you for breakfast before we head to the precinct?"

"That sounds good to me. You did promise me, remember?"

"That's right, I did. Where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me." She laughed.

"That could be dangerous, Detective."

"I trust you."

Rick smiles at her. "Go get ready."

Kate walks up the stairs and gets in the shower. 

Before he goes upstairs to get ready, Rick goes to start a pot of coffee.

Kate comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her just as he walks in the bedroom.

Rick smiles and pulls her in his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

She wraps her arms around his neck. "Wonderful. I'm ready for this case to be over though."

"I know you are baby." He kisses her softly. "There's a fresh pot of coffee going downstairs for when you're ready."

"Thanks." She kisses him just as lightly and backs away. "Go get ready. I'm hungry."

"I'm goin', "he laughs.

**

It's not long and they are in the restaurant eating pancakes. Kate just enjoys the quiet and watches Castle.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, no rush or anything. When was the last time we just took a minute to breathe?"

"I have no idea."

The waitress comes over and fills up Kate's coffee cup.

Kate smiles up at her. "Thanks."

Rick smiles at Kate and reaches out for her hand.

She slips her hand in his and clasps their fingers together.

He squeezes her hand lightly and brings their hands up to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on her hand.

"We should do this more often."

Kate nods and smiles. "Yes we should. We'll get a whole week of this when we go on our trip."

"That we will. When are you and Alexis going shopping?"

"Saturday."

A young girl and her mom come in the restaurant. The daughter looks around and grins. "Mommy! It's that writer you like so much."

Kate heard her and smiles. "I think you have a future fan over there."

**

He got up and walked over to the young girl, kneeling to her level. "Hi, my name's Rick."

The little girl smiled. "Mine name's Amanda. This is my mommy."

"Hi, Mr. Castle. We didn't mean to bother you," the mom apologized.

"It's no bother really. I bet Amanda would love an autograph."

The little girl beamed. She handed him a napkin and watched him sign it. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Kate smiles at the sight of Rick with little Amanda. She gets up and walks over to them. "I think you made a new friend there baby."

Rick smiles. "Yeah I did." He turns to Amanda. "Amanda, this is Kate. She's the woman I based Nikki Heat on."

Amanda's jaw drops. "Wow. You're so pretty."

Kate smiles and blushes. "Thanks. You're pretty too." She turns to Rick. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"Okay. I hope you will read my books when you get older Amanda."

Amanda nods. "I will." She hugs both Rick and Kate.

Kate hugs her tight. "You be good for your Mommy, ok?"

"I will."

Amanda's mom smiles at the two of them. "It was good meeting you."

Rick nods. "It was good meeting you too."

He takes Kate's hand and walks back over to the table.  
**

Just as they sit down, Kate's cell phone rings.

"Beckett. Give us ten and we'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"Time to interview Michael Jacobs, our suspect in the case."

"I'm more than ready to nail him to the wall."

"Just remember you're accompanying me."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

She rolls her eyes. "I've seen how well that works from before."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He pouts.

"I just know you far too well."

Rick nods. "That you do."

Kate stands up and pushes her chair in. "Coming Castle?"

Rick nods and pays for their breakfast as well as Amanda and her mom's breakfast.

Kate gets in the car and starts it up. 'If he's not here in two seconds I'm leaving without him.'

He runs out to the car and slides in the passenger seat.

Kate pulls the car into traffic. "You're lucky right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was going to leave just as you got to the car."

"I had to pay for breakfast…and I paid for Amanda and her mom's too."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. I forgot about that."

He puts his hand on her knee. "It's okay."

**

They make it to the precinct in record time considering traffic. They walk right into interrogation and sit down across from Michael.

"Michael, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Rick Castle."

"He's no cop, he's a writer."

"He's shadowing me right now."

"He gonna put me in his next book?"

"Yeah, Mr. Jacobs, I'm going to make you famous," Rick grins.

"So tell me, why do you think you're here, Mr. Jacobs?"

Michael nods. "Alex."

Kate nods. "Yes. Alex…and her baby."

He looks at Kate. "Baby…she was…"

"Yes she was."

"How far.."

"Not very far along."

Michael looks at Kate and Rick. "I want my lawyer."

Kate glares at him and then looks to Rick.

Rick nods and stands up. "Look. My daughter is the same age. If it had been her in Alex's place I'd be wondering if she was okay, if she was still alive…where are her parents?"

"She didn't say. Her parents just take off and leave her alone."

"Okay. Thanks."

He helps Kate out of the chair and out of the room. "Can you help me kill the parents and make it look like an accident?"

"I'd be happy to. Instead, we get to wait for Michael's lawyer. I hate it when they know the rules."

"I wish we knew how to find her parents. If we had her wallet it would help a lot."

"Yeah it would, but unfortunately we don't." She sighs, and just then Ryan walks up.

"You're gonna love this. I've got two people that just walked in. They said their daughter's missing…and when I asked them her name, they said Alex Kincaid."

"You're joking, right?" Kate rolls her eyes.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Rick looks at Kate. "Want me to come with you?"

She nods. "Please."

He pulls Kate in his arms and hugs her. "Just because you looked like you needed one."

She smiles slightly and hugs him. "Thanks."

They walk to the parents. "Mr and Mrs. Kincaid, I'm Detective Beckett. This is Rick Castle. I understand your daughter is missing?"

Mrs. Kincaid nods. "Yes. Alex. We haven't seen her in a couple of days."

"Do you happen to have a picture of her?"

Mr. Kincaid pulls a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Kate.

Kate turns to Rick and sighs. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but I know where Alex is. If you'll follow me."

They walk to the morgue and Lanie slowly pulls back the sheet.

Mrs. Kincaid covers her mouth and sobs. "My baby…"

"I'm so sorry," Kate says quietly.

"Did the person….I can't believe I'm asking this…"

"She wasn't raped…but she was pregnant," Rick says.

"Do you know a Michael Jacobs?" Kate asked.

"Yes, and I'm fairly sure if she was pregnant, he's responsible. Did he do this to her, too?"

"We're waiting for his lawyer, but he seemed pretty shocked over everything."

"If he's lawyered up, then why doesn't he just sign a confession right now?" Mr. Kincaid said.

"I don't know. But one of the other detectives is calling his lawyer now and one will probably want to talk to you about the last time you saw Alex."

Alex's parents nod. "Thank you."

Kate nods slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss…both of them. We'll get someone to drive you home."

Lanie looks at Alex's parents. "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes. Take your time." She walks out of the room and sees Kate and Rick down the hall wrapped in each other's arms.

"You okay Kate?"

She nods but just barely.

Rick looks at Lanie. "She just hates the young ones."

"I do too."

He takes Kate's hand and leads her in the bathroom to splash water on her face.

**

"I should be better at this. I'm a professional for crying out loud. Somehow, I've turned into this weak, emotional, romantic fool. I don't even recognize myself anymore."

"You're not weak and showing emotion means you're human, Kate."

She starts shaking from head to toe.

"Hey, come here." He stands behind her and steadies her.

"I've got to get out of here. Can you please take me somewhere…anywhere?"

"Of course, but I'm driving."

"Thank you."

He kisses her cheek lightly and takes her hand. He leads her up to the bull pen and grabs the keys.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Kate out for lunch. See you later."

He turns and walks away before they can question him.

Once they get to the elevator, he pulls Kate in his arms and holds her close. "How about we go get some pizza and take it back to my place?"

Kate nods. "Sounds good."

He drives the car to his apartment parking garage and parks in his spot. He goes around to the passenger door and quickly opens it for Kate.

She smiles and hugs him tight. "Thanks."

He lifts her up and holds on to her. "You're welcome. There's a pizza place just down the block from here. Want to walk down?"

Kate nods. "As long as I can hold on to you."

"Of course you can."

He sets her down and takes her hand. "You're not going to be rid of me that easily."

"Oh no, not again." She starts shaking. "If I keep this up, I won't be able to eat a thing."

"It's shock and your body's way of telling you to slow down."

"Rick, now I'm dizzy and I feel like I'm going to…" At that moment, she passes out. Thankfully, Rick catches her and carries her to the car. He gently places her in the car.

**

They get to his loft, and he carries her in and lays her on the sofa. She stirs.

"Hey there."

"What happened?"

"You passed out…but it's okay. Are you okay?"

"My pride's wounded and I feel a little sick, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Your body was telling you to take it easy, and when you didn't, it did it for you." He rubs his hands up and down her arms.

She sighs. "I know."

"You won't let it happen again."

She smiles. "You've got that right."

"Why don't you just lay there and rest for a while. I'll go get the pizza from down the block."

Kate nods and snuggles into the couch. "Rick…can you get me a blanket?"

He nods and grabs a blanket from the hall closet. He carefully lays it over her and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Just rest. I'll be back in a flash."

He puts her cell phone on the coffee table and grabs his keys.

Kate slowly drifts off for a while.

Rick went down the street and got the pizza to go.

Back up in the apartment, Kate started having a bad dream and sat up right. "Rick? Rick?"

Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep again easily, she went upstairs to lay on his bed.

He got the hot pizza and carried it back to the apartment. He carefully opened the door and looked at the couch. He didn't see Kate.

"Katie?"

He set the pizza on the counter and went up to his bedroom.

"Kate…baby.."

She woke up and raised her arms up. "Rick.."

He smiled and lay down beside her pulling her in his arms.

She snuggled in his arms and held on for dear life.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I had this really bad dream..well nightmare…it wasn't pretty."

"If you want to talk about it, we can."

She shakes her head. "Not yet."

"Okay." He slowly takes her shirt off. "Let me love you."

"How do you know that's what I want?"

"Because I see it in your eyes." He smiles.

"That doesn't solve everything you know."

"But you want me, right?" He whispers ever so seductively.

"The twelve year old has made an appearance once again. Joy…" I mutter and roll my eyes.

"But you like the twelve year old side of me now and again don't ya?"

Kate nods. "I do."

He carefully takes his shirt off and lays her back on the bed. He smiles at her and kisses her softly.

"Rick…I…"

"What baby?"

"I … oh never mind."

She kisses him and runs her hand down his back.

He smiles and slowly finishes undressing them both.

Kate grins and looses herself in him.

A while later, Rick smiles at her. "You are amazing."

"No, you are."

He looks at his watch. "Some lunch we had huh?"

"Yeah."


End file.
